Remember to Breathe
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dean finds out Sam's claustraphobic when Sam has a panic attack and Dean is there to help his brother through it. Set in season 4. A short one shot filled with some fluff because right now we need it! PLEASE REVIEW!


**This is a one shot and I haven NOT forgotten my other stories BUT I've been kind of depressed since Sex and Violence and how they seemed like strangers verses season 1 and 2 when they were so close that I needed to write a fluff fic that shows their bond once more :( if that makes sense :) This is set somewhere in season 4, probably later because of how rocky their relationship's been and I want some fluff!! sniff,sniff, done ranting lol-don't get me wrong I LOVE this season so much but I miss those brotherly moments.

* * *

**

Sam didn't know how long he was banging on the closet door that was shut on him. The poltergiest had shut him in it and it seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes, before Dean opened the door and he was able to truly breathe again.

His hair was sticky with sweat, so was his skin, and his breathing was at a quicker and more dangerous pace, and his skin was ghostly pale when Dean found him. Dean's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa, hey easy there kiddo," he said and than paused in surprisement. When was the last time when he called Sam something like kiddo?

Sam was breathing almost too hard to answer.

Dean helped his brother to sit part way up and had Sam lean against his chest.

"Try to breathe like me," he said, unsure of what else to say or do. He knew Sammy was having a panic attack but he wasn't sure what to do for something like that. It never happened before. "Nice steady breaths. That's it."

Slowly Sam struggled to copy Dean's breathing movements.

"That's it," Dean repeated, his voice soft. It was hard for him to try and hide is fear, but he had to mask it with calmness-for Sam.

He was so used to Sam taking care of himself, of Sam seemingly being the strong one-no longer needed his older brother to take care of him that seeing Sam this weak rattled him. At that moment Sam no longer felt like the dark stranger that he seemed to have become. Right now he just looked like a terrified little kid.

Sam felt dizzy as he laid next to Dean's chest, and he felt so light headed. Like he was going to faint. He had to concentrate on the breathing, He felt sweat trickling down him as his body and face felt flushed. Than he shivered. Dean noticed these rapid changes but had to remain calm for Sam's sake.

"Concentrate on the breathing, Sammy," he said softly. "Concetrate on the breathing."

Sam struggled to obey and finally he did, and the shakiness of his limbs stopped, his breathing got easier and his face slowly appeared less flushed. And slowly he didn't seem as light headed anymore. But Dean didn't let go of the grasp he had on his brother, even though he noticed Sam getting calmer.

He was trying to control the shaking in his own body. Finally Sam seemed to resume to normal as he tried to stand up. Dean quickly helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Sam nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks," he stammered.

"What happened?"

Sam looked sheepish at that.

"I'm a little bit claustraphobic," he admitted shortly. Dean frowned.

"I never knew that."

"It was never really an issue. I mean I was trapped once in my closet and I thought a monster was going to get me, when I was a kid but dad found me. You were at school I think. Ever since than..." He shook his head. "I hated closed spaces but like with you and flying I never had to deal with it again...until now." He shuddered and swallowed.

"Well Jesus, Sammy you could have told me," Dean said and than instantly sighed, regretting his choice of words. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to start a fight," he quickly added but Sam shook his head.

"No you're right, I should have."

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked and slowly Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good...cause seeing you like that..."Dean shuddered at the memory of having Sam pratically faint in his arms. "Just don't let me see you in that shape again, okay?"

Sam gave a quiver of a smile.

"I'll try," he said.

Dean nodded and cleared his throat, trying to get his mind off of what just happened.

"You hungry?" He asked Sam and Sam paused to think about it.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I am."

Dean nodded.

"Well than let's get some pie," he said, his smile growing and Sam started to laugh at that. It felt good to laugh...it's been so long since he did. He didn't realize how long it's been until he did so right there. Dean chuckled, releived to see his brother smiling for a change, for almost acting carefree, and he patted Sam's back as they walked out the room.

**It's pretty short, but hey I tried to fill it with some fluff and brotherly moments! **


End file.
